hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Full List of Characters
The following is a comprehensive list of characters from the Hibike! Euphonium anime, manga, and light novels. Kitauji High School Staff * Chihiro Taki - Noboru Taki's deceased wife, former band director at Kitauji High School * Noboru Taki - General music teacher, band director, brass instructor * Masahiro Hashimoto - Percussion instructor * Michie Matsumoto - Assistant band director * Rikako - Former general music teacher and band director at Kitauji High School * Satomi Niiyama - Woodwind instructor * Tohru Taki - Noboru Taki's father, former band director at Kitauji High School Kitauji High School Concert Band Members The students in the Kitauji Concert Band are listed here by section in score order. Flute and Piccolo * Yoriko Souga - Designated piccolo, librarian * Kotoko Himegami - 1st flute, flute section leader, principal flute * Tsune Watanabe - 1st flute, alumni coordinator * Sari Takahashi - 1st flute/Designated piccolo (Oath's Finale) * Kyouko Mihara - 2nd flute * Shirabe Inoue - 2nd flute/Flute section leader (Oath's Finale) * Meiko Oda - 2nd flute * Nozomi Kasaki - Flute section assistant leader, band accountant (Oath's Finale) * Tsubomi Nakano Oboe and Bassoon (Double Reeds) * Mizore Yoroizuka - Designated oboe/Double reeds section leader, principal oboe (Oath's Finale) * Raina Kitamura - Double reeds section leader, principal bassoon * Mikino Oka - Bassoon Clarinet - E♭ Clarinet, B♭ Clarinet, and Bass Clarinet * Maina Kase - Designated E♭ clarinet * Hirone Torizuka - 1st clarinet, clarinet section leader, principal B♭ clarinet, concertmistress * Rie Shima - 1st clarinet/Clarinet section leader (Oath's Finale) * Hiyoko Ueda - 1st clarinet * Sakiko Suzuka - 2nd clarinet * Shouko Hagiwara - 2nd clarinet, photographer * Youko Matsuzaki - 2nd clarinet/Bass clarinet (Oath's Finale) * Sugami Tanaka - 3rd clarinet * Yumina Ouguchi - 3rd clarinet * Chieri Takahisa - 3rd clarinet/Designated E♭ clarinet (Oath's Finale) * Hisae Takano * Hitoshi Usui - Bass clarinet * Junko Koshigawa - Bass clarinet Saxophone - Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Baritone * Kiriko Miya - 1st alto, designated soprano * Raimu Okamoto - 1st alto, principal alto * Hiroe Hashi - 2nd alto * Shinobu Morita - 2nd alto * Chikai Maki - 2nd alto, baritone * Sumiko Hirao - Principal tenor/Saxophone section leader (Oath's Finale) * Aoi Saitou - Tenor (formerly) * Chikao Takigawa - Tenor * Haruka Ogasawara - Designated baritone, saxophone section leader, band president Trumpet * Kaori Nakaseko - 1st trumpet, trumpet section leader, band accountant * Reina Kousaka - 1st trumpet, Crescent Moon Dance soloist, instrument manager * Yuuko Yoshikawa - 2nd trumpet/Trumpet section leader, band president, drum major (Oath's Finale) * Sana Kasano - 3rd trumpet * Junichi Takino - 3rd trumpet * Tomoe Kabe - First-year instructor, concert band manager (Oath's Finale) * Akiko Yoshizawa Horn in F * Juri Sawada - 1st horn, horn section leader * Hiro Kahashi - 2nd horn * Michiyo Morimoto - 3rd horn * Miru Kishibe - 4th horn/Horn section leader (Oath's Finale) * Lala Hitomi Trombone * Hideri Noguchi - 1st trombone, trombone section leader * Maki Akamatsu - 1st trombone * Mei Taura - 2nd trombone * Shuuichi Tsukamoto - 2nd trombone * Keina Iwata - 3rd trombone/Bass trombone, trombone section leader (Oath's Finale) * Sayaka Fukui Bass - Euphonium, Tuba, Contrabass * Asuka Tanaka - 1st euphonium, principal euphonium, bass section leader, band vice president, drum major * Kumiko Oumae - 1st euphonium/First-year instructor (Oath's Finale) * Natsuki Nakagawa - 2nd euphonium/Band vice president (Oath's Finale) * Takuya Gotou - Principal tuba/Bass section leader (Oath's Finale) * Riko Nagase - Tuba * Hazuki Katou - Tuba * Sapphire Kawashima - Designated contrabass Percussion * Narai Tanabe - Percussion section leader * Saki Kayama * Miyoko Ouno - Percussion section leader (Oath's Finale) * Junna Inoue * Masako Sakai * Tsubame Kamaya New Members (Joined in Oath's Finale) Flute * Kana Etou * Narumi Hiraishi * Tsumiki Yamane Double Reeds * Ririka Kenzaki - Oboe * Eru Kabutodani - Bassoon * Suruga Koteyama - Contrabassoon Clarinet * Maya Hashida * Miki Katou * Seiko Ashida * Shiori Hiranuma * Tairu Kitayama * Taku Imura * Ayako Sakasaki - Bass Clarinet Saxophone * Haruna Hosono - Alto * Kiri Matsumoto - Alto * Nakaba Hattori - Alto * Nanami Otaki - Alto * Seiya Suzuki - Alto * Babe Uchida - Tenor * Machiko Nara - Tenor * Kyoko Ayukawa - Baritone * Tadashi Endo - Baritone Trumpet * Sayaka Takino * Suguru Takami * Tamari Asakura * Yume Kohinata Horn in F * Aine Kohara * Hibiki Tsuchiya * Sanae Yashiki * Sumiko Fukamachi Trombone * Maiya Kikkawa * Michiru Hakase * Tomomi Hotei Bass * Kanade Hisaishi - Euphonium * Mirei Suzuki - Tuba * Satsuki Suzuki - Tuba * Motomu Tsukinaga - Contrabass Percussion * Aota Maeda * Michiko Machida * Motoko Higashiura * Rairi Hayashi * Sousuke Maeda * Une Kitada Rikka High School Concert Band Students * Kanon Saijyou - Flute * Mion Saijyou - Oboe * Momoka Koyama - Bassoon * Mirai Sezaki - Trombone, trombone section leader * Amika Nase - Trombone * Azusa Sasaki - Trombone, middle school classmate of Kumiko Oumae * Shiho Togawa - Trombone * Taichi Matoba - Trombone Other Characters * Akiko Oumae - Kumiko Oumae's mother * Asumi Tanaka - Asuka Tanaka’s mother * Kaho Hariya - A first-year euphonium player who joined during Kumiko's 3rd year * Kentarou Oumae - Kumiko Oumae's father * Kohaku Kawashima - Sapphire Kawashima's younger sister * Kyouko Itou - A student from Aoi Saitou's university * Mamiko Oumae - Kumiko Oumae's older sister * Mayu Kuroe - A third-year euphonium player who joined during Kumiko’s 3rd year * Namie Horikawa - Fictional composer of Crescent Moon Dance * Sari Yoshii - A first-year clarinet player who joined during Kumiko's 3rd year * Serina Hiragi - A Kitauji student who is a friend of Azusa Sasaki * Shindo Masakazu - One of the best euphonium players in the world, and a judge at the All-Japan Band Competition * Suzume Kamaya - A first-year tuba player who joined during Kumiko's 3rd year * Takashi Higuchi - A student at Ryuusei Academy and old friend of Motomu * Yayoi Kamiishi - A first-year tuba player who joined during Kumiko's 3rd year Gallery Clarinet Section.jpg|Clarinet Section Percussion Double Reeds.jpeg|Double Reeds and Percussion Section Flute Section.jpg|Flute Section Saxophone Section.jpg|Saxophone Section Trumpet section.jpg|Trumpet section Horn and Trombone Section.jpg|Horn and Trombone Section Bass Section.jpg|Bass Section Flutes.jpg Conductor.jpg Finale Oath Characters.png|All of the band members in Oath's Finale Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters